Talk:The Hunter
"...this boss-infected will whisper dark phrases and growl to alert you of his presence" I've never heard Hunters say anything, not while playing as them, not while dealing with them face-to-face. Has anybody else actually heard them say an intelligible phrase? If so, what? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 16:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I havnt heard them say anything, but i play with subtitles on, and, quite a few times today, actually, the subs said "hunter voice." This is odd, because the growling is just titled as "Hunter Growling". so, i cant think of anything else it could be. anyone hav any help?--Supermutantslayer450 03:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh, has also happened with a Smoker, too.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 21:15, October 16, 2009 (UTC) That would be as funny as crap if the zombies could talk. The smoker is like "I just need Love!" and the tank is all like "YOU LITTLE GIRLY-MEN! YOUR MUSCLES REMIND ME OF PILLOWS! PUMP UP DEM ABS! PUMP DEMS!" The hunter is like "I'm slim shady, yes I'm the real shady." Boomer is like "I think I ate too much. Could I have some pills?" the witch says "STOP CALLING ME EMO!>:O". but I've never heard the hunter say anything other than "RYEEE!" maybe he likes rye bread. 0_o --Dfskelleton 23:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) "The Hunter bonus pounce damage is based on how far you traveled horizontally, therefore launching straight up or down is not the most effective pounce." I'm not sure if this is correct. I've done some pounces with nearly zero horinzontal travel (kind of drop-pounce from a roof or from a fire staircases in some alleys) and still did some damage, up to 9. Replica88 12:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I just tested this in a listen server - I can get 22 damage off the top of a fire escape in the first part of No Mercy, with virtually no horizontal movement. Combined with the fact that I can get 5 damage by pouncing on the same horizontal plane but really far away (which rules out velocity since the magnitude of the hunter's velocity would be the same as a point-blank pounce, where you do no extra damage), it seems like the only other good explanation is time spent in the air. I'll do some more tests. ArchibaldMcKaig 22:15, 13 January 2009 (UTC) From what I understand, the initial pounce damage is related to the distance traveled from the last surface you've touched to the point where you hit your victim. This explains why a vertical jump starting from next to your victim does no damage, and why higher/farther jumps do more damage. This would also explain the usual low damage of wall-jumps within an alley or corridor. Snakexdude11 21:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) 21:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC Should it be mentioned that the Hunter doesn't actually have any eyes? If you use a model viewer and close up on where his eyes should be, it's just hollowed out with blood around them. CloudT 18:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : "Hitting them in the back does extra damage." Is this true? I've played as a Hunter many times before and slashed them in the front and back, and it seemed to do the same amount of damage. Can anyone confirm this is true? It doesn't seem likely. BlackliteWrath 8:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey, can somebody try to get some more screen shots of the Hunter? Maybe take one of a Survivor that's been pinned down, and/or one of a Hunter crouching, and possibly even a Hunter mid-pounce? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Can someone please try and get a shot of under the hunters hood. Like just a screen shot of his face sorta looking up. I found this picture of a Hunter on the internet.. Could this work? BlackliteWrath 03:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Nice find! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:46, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Done uploading the pictures you requested, quest completed, now can I have my 500 exp and 10 gold? xD :I'll try to add more pictures right now, I added some to the Boomer too. Zikkun 20:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I've got more pictures of Boomers, Tanks, Hunters, Smokers, and Witches. I'll see if I can scrounge them up and add them later. BlackliteWrath 13:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Flaming Hunter double damage I'm not 100% certain, but I believe the fire also affects the melee damage. IE: 20 damage over 10 in the 360 version and 12 damage over 6 in the PC version. ~Yuki Hinamori : My understanding is the fire only increases melee damage, and does nothing to increase the leap damage. Nite01002 13:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) As far as I can tell, fire does nothing for melee or pounce damage, it just does a base 10 damage per second...Akkryls 13:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) A flaming hunter does do more damage. Since it's on fire, it doesn't last very long, but it does do a lot more damage. I don't know exactly the multiplier on the damage. However, fire doesn't affect impact damage from a long-range pounce, just the claw damage being dealt during the pounce attack. BlackliteWrath 8:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) The most recent update nullifies the flaming hunter trick now. =[ Waterga74 01:58, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : Not true. The recent update complicates the issue, but doesn't remove the damage. Whether or not there's additional flame damage depends on where the flame comes from. "Enviornmental" flame (flaming barrels, preexisting fire, etc.) catches the hunter on fire and damages him, but doesn't increase damage to the pounced. However, survivor-caused fire (Molotovs, gas cans, etc.) damages the hunter and adds additional damage to the pounced survivor during melee (although less than it used to be). http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=823354 Nite01002 10:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Also, I have noticed in Left 4 Dead 1 that a flaming hunter cannot wall jump, can someone verify this? - An Unregistered Citizen Outfits "Oddly enough, the Hunter always seems to have the same clothing combination, as opposed to other boss infected such as the Smoker who tend to have different clothes." What? I've never seen any special infected have any variety in clothes, at least, not on the PC version. Also, I've got some pictures of the boss infected, (32, including the crappy shots) I'll get to uploading the good shots sooner or later.. Waterga74 01:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Likewise, I've never seen any other alternate combination of clothes. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] I know Why can't they make a variaty of diffrent infected like a hunter with a red sweater and a smoker without a long sleave shirt.-Grunt Lord I have the 360 version, and there are o differences, either. hmmm.--Dfskelleton 23:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hunters Eyes Does the Hunter, REALLY not have eyes? If so, does he move by sonar? Because everytime before he attacks he screams...to project a greater view of his target? :idk.. I'll try to get a picture of beneath the hood, but I saw it and its all red... I only saw it from an infected's point of view, so it might just be like the other infected's eyes... all one color... Waterga74 14:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) sign your posts! D=< Hunters have eyes. When I was a Hunter in Verseus i died and saw his eyes! They looked like red you can see the sparkle in the eyes when there dead. --Kirby888 18:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) okay yeah. Maybe some blood vessels burst in his eyes *pain* waterga74 05:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna shoot you guys, why didn't you take a screenshot?! xD :Next time PLEASE take good screenshot and upload it near the Hunter's trivia, it's really wanted here. Zikkun 16:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Peaple the hunter dosnot have eyes because valve didnot have to make any. thay probly aded the hood to save money meaning not making eyes.Zombie killer1996 Kirby888 are u sure that just wasn't light reflecting off of the blood? I would like to believe that the hunters eyes were causing him pain so he clawed them out. All of the growling and screeching could possibly be his sonar or echolocation. But that's just my opinion. I'm not saying its a fact. --demonpiggy09-- Strange. The picture of the Hunter's face - looking up at the camera with bloodied teeth - does not look like he is missing his eyes, although the tissue surrounding the eyes is red and infected looking. Actually, he looks like his eyes are black and shiny. They kind of remind me of Riddick's "eyeshine" effect when light hits the character's eyes causing them to glitter oddly. They really don't look like empty sockets at all. Atypicaloracle 06:46, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I have to agree with you. He looks blind, but he definitely has eyes. Look at the picture of his face, Looks more like some crazy strain of pinkeye and some kind of infection in his eyeball. I'm changing the article to reflect that he does indeed have eyes, but is most likely blind, judging from the look of his eyeballs B10 Reaper 21:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :: I am the person who took the current screenshot of the hunter under his hood, it's not clear since the picture is not moving, but the shine is the reflection of the /empty sockets/. I tried to get a picture where it didn't look so much like eye shine but wasn't successful. When the hunter is moving and you can see the shine move, it's clear that he does indeed not have any eyes. I'll try and fraps it later today and post an animated gif here at least to give a demonstration. In Left 4 Dead 2, however, you can't see under the hood at all. Sorry for anonymous post, can't remember my password but I'll get it for when I post the animation here. 02:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, the GIF didn't work as well as I had hoped and to really make it effective I'd have to re-record it altogether. Instead, you get a youtube video. Take a look here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOKvQ5oUNQM -- It's not as clear as I would like but I think it gives a better idea then the screenshot. There are strange reflections due to using the truck headlights in Dead Air: Runway Finale and thirdperson / thirdperson_mayamode to get the shot (if anyone else wants to try it) but... from what I saw it was pretty clear Mr. Hunter is lacking his eyes :( Also woot, logged in this time... and proceeded to fail completely making this message. 04:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Has anybody looked at him while he's alive? Probably, but maybe his eyes turn like that when he dies.--Dfskelleton 23:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Issues With The Trivia * Oddly enough, the Hunter always seems to have the same clothing combination, as opposed to other boss infected such as the Smoker who tend to have different clothes. The hood on the Hunter always hides its face. -as stated above, this is incorrect. All boss infected have the exact same apperal on. Tanks always have only jeans, Smokers always have a green overshirt over a white shirt, with blue jeans, and a Witch is always scantily clad, and has extremely pale skin. * People love to mod and give the hunter a superman costume. -It may help to explain why. I understand why, but many others may not. (Hunters fly through the air, arms stretched, similarly to Superman) * The Hunters attire is based off of those worn by "Extreme Jumpers" who are known for jumping off of high places onto the ground completely unharmed. -Free Runners? * Strangely the Hunter has duct-tape on its arms and legs possibly representing Rank. -I think not... waterga74 22:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) -I think it's to prevent injury to his legs or arms when jumping from high places. Remember he was human once. -this is a joke from a internet video called: how to a good hunter-boomers day off Totemtrouser 03:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 03:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Here is the link to the video "How To Be A Good Hunter - Boomers Day Off" Credit to: Kill9tv http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF-hE0lbfvc Hunter is a "Dog" "The hunter may be someone that got the special strain of the infection from a dog, leading to its growling, pounce, its jumping ability, and "crawl" when it is crouching" :"The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks clealy states that animals are only killed when confronted with the Solanum virus, never contaminated. As Turtle Rock Studios, and later Valve, had the survival guide in mind, it's almost definite the dog is not the case. Just putting this out there. 12:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) /DISCLAIMER: The following post contains a rant from a person who will not stop once he gets started. the poster holds no reliability for QQing as a result of reading this. you have been warned./ your a dumbass man. the infection and solanum are two different things! max brooks says that the undead can not run, or preform any strenuios movement. and they can only be killed by destroying the brain. you can not be immune to solanum. i could go on, but I wont. tldr: the infection is not solanum, and youd have to be an idiot to think so. Legofan94 15:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Be nice, Legofan. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) =( but hees ROOOONG mr. stigma ._.Legofan94 15:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Miss. But you don't have to be mean about it. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ... this is awkward... why do I always assume gamer girls to be guys... how do I respond to this? ._.Legofan94 15:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Most people do. It's a little odd. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) its probably and evoled form of the IDEA of having a dog as a special infected since a dog would be hard to see and would be easy to knock off and so they made it a person Totemtrouser 03:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 03:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) In response to Legofan, please don't call me a dumbass. The Special and Common Infected have the ability to run to make gameplay interesting and immediate. However, I wasn't thinking straight - the break around 100 rules. It was a DIFFERENT source the developers looked into concerning the personality and attributes of zombies. Sorry about that. 08:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I appologize about the dumbass (pronounce Du-mawsse) incident. i periodicaly go into fits of RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE when someone applies the cf and sf to max brooks. there people. just people. that are rabid. and stuff. yah... bury the hatchet?Legofan94 13:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I'm actually glad we got the hunter because it seems to be based around parkour more than its primary focous on the pounce. I say this because alot of zombie games and series (Resident Evil being one of the main ones) have annoying infected dogs among other animals. Maby the hunter got infected with a strain of the virus that has canine DNA in it, which gave it some of its animalistic traits. But the only person who can really tell us this are the creators. -Edge3601 Flaming hunters? Does anyone know the DPS that being on fire adds? Or how much health you lose per second?-- 05:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Testing the damage that the fire adds might be a problem to find out, but the number of health the Hunter loses is pretty easy, I'll try to add it next time when I get to play as a Hunter. You should do it too, everybody is here to help everybody. Zikkun 06:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hunter Glitch I was playing with my friend one time on Dead Air and we are in the cubicles in The Crane. Then, after a Horde and a Witch attack, I spotted a Hunter in a room, not making any sounds and just jogging in circles. Glitch? Dabrules 11:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Dowt it--User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 13:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Probably a way to keep physically fit for pouncing, scratching and shrieking on a day-to-day basis. Dabrules 10:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe he's about to go to sleep, like a dog or something :p--Dfskelleton 23:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hunter Vs Witch Why does the hunter sometimes attack the witch I don't understand--User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 08:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It happened to me too. It also happened with a smoker and a tank. Probably they just hate the witch. Dabrules 11:48, 14 July 2009 Lol Probually But theres got to be a resonable explanation for it though--User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 13:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) We wonder why the Witch crys....... Witch: OH MY GOD WHY DOES HE HIT ME!!!!!!!! Hunter: SHUT UP BITCH!!!!!!! --Kirby888 02:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I have a theory: The Special Infected hit (or vomit on) her is because she still has some humanity left on her, which explains her crying. Probably the special infected could sense that, and they attack her for it. Poor witch. Dabrules 9:20, 23 July 2009 na na i was playing with 3 of my frends chris, chris (yes theyre both named chris) and jordan, anyway we was trying to do a race to the saferoom on the 360(more of a challenge) then we heard the witch and we saw the witch and the hunter hit the witch causing her to get startled and she went straight for jordan the si attack the witch so she can kick a survivors ass try it on versus when ur infected and a witch spawns get behind her then when she starts getting up claw her and bam Riley Heligo 10:36, 13 September 2009 (UTC) They probably are all sexist. Don't you notice how much more spiteful they are when they attack zoey than anyone else? Either that or every infected has the worst pick up lines ever. The hunter is like "So, witch. Your looking very RAAAAAH! (punches witch in face)" poor witch. everybody wants her. Shes like the Megan Fox of zombies.--Dfskelleton 23:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) In all seriousness, they attack the Witch to get her raaaage up so that she will strike faster when and if you get close to her. --Quartz Hunter's Tape? Why does the Hunter have tape on his clothes?If he had tape on him,wouldn't that mean he knew he was infected?And even then,If he knew he was infected,then how did he know he was going to turn into a Hunter?That either means that you show signs of being an SI before you're fully infected,or he put the tape on after he was infected,wouldn't it?Bigens 01:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I am actually currently working on a psychological/physical report of all the infected. One thing I mention is that an infected is not the same thing as a zombie. An infected is aware and has intelligence, but it is very limited. That is why they can do the things they do. You think a Smoker just "tongues" survivors on instinct? And why does the Tank specifically go for the survivors? Same with the Hunter, Witch, and the infected themselves? Because they are slightly intelligent. But when my report comes out it will make more sense once it is all put together. So basically to answer your question the Hunter does this to prevent wind resistance with it's semi-intelligence. Darthscyrone 02:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :my guess is that the Hunter was into parkour before he got infected. :You may as well be asking why all would-be Witches have the exact same hairstyle or why they strip down to their underwear before/after they turn. Or why Smokers all wear the same clothes and all are/end up being the same height. 23:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Darthscyrone, would it be okay if I see this report? I find things like this fascinating, and I would love to see this.--Brain Golem 22:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) i noticed that the Hunter tape looks like first aid bandages (the few seconds it appears when a Survivor is using one) maybe he was a survivor that liked the F-aid bandages? of course, this is just my theorising, and should npt be regarded as canon ^_^; Veranen 10:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The Hunter was clearly active in the Parkour Culture, and wore duct tape on his clothing to stop air from becoming trapped in his clothes whilst pouncing. Ok, this conversation is all over the internet and I've heard every theory on what the hunter is wearing. Me personally, I honestly don't care what it is but if you seriously want to know what I think it is I say it's ductape. I think the parkour theory is most logcal because of the hunters clothing (loose fitting hoodie, track pants and sneekers) and abilities (wall jumps, fast running ect). I disagree with the theory that they are bandages because they're outside of the cloths (which would only be used when wrapping casts or splints rather than treating cuts, scratches and scrapes) and look dirty rather than blood soaked. And for what reason would it be on his fore arms, upper arms, shins and legs all at once. So in conclusion, I'm positive it's ductape not bandages. -Edge3601 Left 4 dead 2 * I think Valve should revise the appearance of the Hunter in L4D2. Does it make any sense that a person would have been wearing a gray sweatshirt and brown sweatpants prior to the infection in New Orleans? Its gotta be like 70 or 80 degrees normally, right? who would wear that kind of attire that far south? :Well they said they were going to. So we'll see what they come up with. I think it's funny how people freak out over sweatshirts in the south. I live in the South and I wear sweatshirts all the time. They don't bother me. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 03:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I saw somewhere that they said they will change hunter appearance because hoodies are not really southern ish style. Powers38Talk 04:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * I gotta say, it just seems weird that you can wear a sweatshirt down there, and not feel hot. It just duznt seem rite. SuperMutantSlayer450 :Well I'm sorry it seems so "weird" to you. I'm sure some people think frozen rain is a sign of the apocalypse just cause it doesn't seem "right". But people wear sweatshirts down here just like anywhere else. It's not like we're in the Amazon. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 06:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I think that they should make a girl hunter, just like they made a girl boomer.Thatonel4d90210 06:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry about that jo. Im NOT saying anything like "anyone who wears a sweatshirt down south is a messed up freak". im sorry if i offended you, cause i wuznt tryin to. I just thought you could get hot in a sweatshirt that is usually warm, and, in addition, dark colors (like gray and brown) tend to absorb more heat. Plus the fact its closer to the eqautor, meaning it would probably get hot down there. perhaps i have to study my geography more... but, ya, sorry. Could we just put this behind us and be friends? But, now that i think about it, how can you change a hunter, make him still look cool, but not have a hoodie? --Supermutantslayer450 00:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Er...you didn't offend me. I was just saying. People should take into consideration that the infection causes a rapid decrease in body temperature. Perhaps the guy put on his jacket since he felt cold and next thing he knew he was a Hunter! Either that, or the fact that this game takes place around the winter or autumn. Remember in L4D how all those people died around October, and the game takes place 2 weeks after the infection? L4D2 takes place only a few weeks after L4D. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 00:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Those are good and reasonble thoughts but I doubt that will be in it. This isn't like Half-Life, where Valve knows the gamer loves thinking deep into the story. This game is more multiplayer thought process where the plot and details matter less. I think it would be cool if there was something like multible skins for the differnt infected and you could play as the old ones in 2 but more likely it will be some over the top seterotype. That's what left L4D has, all sterotypes. Up north you had the (Skater?) Hoodlum with his hoodie on as the Hunter. Down south it will be something like a guy with a cowboy hat drawn down to cover his eyes. Look at the Spitter and Charger. They both repersent southern sterotypes. A white trash hic with aspitting habbit and a overly musculer farmer in overall (bouns if you count him making donkey like sounds, like a plow mule.)Crossy the Coward 13:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hunter Outfit? I know the Hunter wears a navy blue / dark gray hooded sweatshirt, but what about the pants? Are they sweatpants, khaki slacks or jeans?-- 01:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I'd say just khaki's or regular pants. When I did my Hunter costume I just went out and got regular pants. Guessing that's why you asked? =) If so I can give you some advice on details and how to make life easier on yourself when making it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I think their track pants or sweat pants. It makes sence because the hunter's appearence and abilities are similar to elements of parkour. Although I have heard dumber suggestions of what they are. On Gaia someone sugested they are leather, which doesn't make sence because the hunter is so nimble, crawls around and someone involved in parkour would never wear pants made of leather because its so tight and impssible to move in. But you are along the right lines, it is probalby sweat or track pants because they are easy to move in. -Edge3601 To me it looks like it's polyester pants. That's what I used for my costume, but that's just me... Great question, btw. --Quartz Honestly look like dark Jeans to me, thats what I'm gonna use for my costume, JaymzHunter 00:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) JaymzHunter Good Ambush Spots Ok. WTF! i spent like an hour writing that section, and then someone deleted a crapload of the places you could attack from. If an admin could replace those, could you please?--Supermutantslayer450 02:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :A lot of it was really repetitive or obvious things (like jumping from the roof of a building). Just cause jumping from a rooftop does damage, you don't need to list EVERY building in the whole game you can leap off of. Also a lot of is had already been stated in the Tactics section. I didn't "delete it" necessarily. I simplified it. The shorter and to the point you can make it, the better. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :It's a wiki. Your contributions will be edited and re-edited mercilessly. Don't expect for much of what you've added to stay all that long. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 02:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ok. sorry for overreacting.--Supermutantslayer450 14:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Probably already been sujested and removed, but in Death Toll as the survivors are exiting the tunnel there is a large building that the safe room is part of. Hunters can get high damage pounces by jumping off the roof as the survivors are moveing away from the tunnel exit. Pouncing on survivors that are just exiting the tunnel will be saved in seconds by their friends because they are right next to each other. A combined ambush with one or two hunters, a smoker and a boomer in this area is deadly and could arguably be the best spot in Death Toll New images. Hey, y'know the new images in the L4D2 bit? Showing his new, sleeveless design? What video did you get that from, could you post a link? Hunter Physiology I'm no Ph.D, but part of the Hunter's massive jump might be contributed to hollow but strong bones, similar to those of a bird's. They are not as hollowed-out as a bird's - nobody wants a Hunter's legs to snap on landing - but not as dense as a human's. Think this can be inserted into the article? Biot 01:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Eh, if it isn't a proven fact(i.e. stated by Valve), then I don't think it should be here. Bone hollowing would make him light, and possibly cause him to fly. Survivors could push him right off. I say it's muscle growth since he seems as heavy as any ordinary person with his stature. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:47, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I have to agree with Biot. Simply having hollow bones wouldn't cause the Hunter to have the ability to fly as he's missing about every other aspect needed to fly (Like a sort of way to keep himself in the air after launch, among other things). And regarding your idea about the survivors being able to push him off, that's not precisely true. Hollow bones doesn't mean he's as light as a feather, the Hunter could still weight around 70 or so pounds and still keep a person pinned-if not less; Have you ever tried lifting off a rabid dog tearing at your flesh? I'm darn well difficult to do. And I thought there were already a couple of facts shown in other Infected pages that have no basis. Oh, but I don't mean to be rude if I put that off. I was just wondering. If the Hunter had hollow bones, wouldn't cause them to weaken? mabye not by a massive degree but if too the bones where too hollow, they would snap on impact with the ground (or unforutunate survivor). It's more likely that his muscle dencity has just increased dramtically along with the fact that some of his organs might be wasteing away (do infected even need their livers anymore?).--Boomman97 16:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Not really, no. It's a matter of comparative size - a bird's bones seem fragile to you because most birds are nowhere near your size. Atypicaloracle 06:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) What the Hunter was before infection. He is not a football player. He is simply a runner. As in people who jump around on things and stuff. Search Runners on youtube or wikipedia.--Kirby888 04:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) They're called Free Runners. --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 04:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) He did parkour. I know a lot of people debate it, but I've heard it from Ted Backman himself (the man who designed the Hunter) that he was designed after the people who participate in parkour activities. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) It may have been some sort of gangster before the infection and when he got ifected he wore tape so he got blood clots than the tape loosend up wich cause the hunter to have enoughblood in his arms and legs to alow the hunter to leap great distanses.-Grunt Lord A Theory on The Hunter's Clothes I was thinking for while now and I came up with a theory that I think is pretty plausible for the hunter's main appearance attribute: The hooded clothes. To simply put it, my theory of why all Hunters are hooded is because their particular strain of infection causes the Hunter's skin to become increasingly sensitive to light due to a loss of melanin concentration. This is why the Hunter in l4d 1 was so bleached up: because it essentially became an albino and the hooded clothes protects the Hunter from the burning sun. But of course, this raises the question about the l4d2 Hunter; That Hunter has a sort of orange color and doesn't wear as much protective clothing. But I can explain this too. The reason why the l4d2 Hunter has an orange tint and is covered with boils is because the Hunter isn't fully protected from the sun light and thus is "burning" its skin, leading to the l4d2 Hunter's color and texture. So all in all, the Hunter is always hooded because the strain causes the host's skin to loose resistance to the Sun, so all the nude/unhooded Hunters are DEAD. But I still have no clue why all Hunters are guys... I guess Valve kicked away that issue. :Same reason that all Witches appear to be female - the virus has multiple strains causing differing mutations, and this one (unlike the Boomer strain) just happens to be picky about gender. Atypicaloracle 06:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) that is a plausible theory, but aren't most zombies the same or simaler colors in the first place? and in l4d2 i think it's just the lighting effects from the sun making him appear orange because at night he looked a simaler color as l4d1. plus in l4d1 maybe you just can't see the boils because his clothes aren't torn up. User:Sgt. Maine Theory in L4D2 Hunters profile. "There is a large patch of missing skin on its right wrist, most likely due to him trying to remove the duct tape from himself either by chewing or scratching." That sentence really irks me for some reason. I'm new here so bare with me, but I don't think it belongs there. The gash could just be there because his flesh underneath the sleeve and tape was rotting, so when it fell off the tape went with it too. Either way, I think the part that isn't fact should be removed, but I don't want to mess up the Wikia. --Anarnee 17:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Why would it rot? They're not dead, so there's no reason too. StrongIntelligent it's also entirely possible that the hunter was sweating due to the heat, which neutralized the tape's adhesiveness to the point where it fell off, and the hunter has had the tape so long that the flesh underneath had atrophied from not being able to "breathe". When the tape fell off, it would have revealed this. As for his other side, the remnants of sweatshirt kept the tape from being affected like the other side.--[[User:Irish Shamrock1|'Irish Shamrock1♣']] 20:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) 19:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Shamrock, Also, many of the infected appear to have wounds that are infected, Gangrene for example, causes necrosis in flesh. --Ana 23:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Ducktape's adhesive causes skin irritation, that could have caused the wound/rash...--Boomman97 17:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Lets take a look under the hood... Should we get another pic of the hunters face under his hood and also can he really perform small lunges?--Galaxyguy26 16:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Why would he need another picture of his pretty face on the Wiki? And what lunges? Like when he jumps out of range of fire? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It says in the article he can lunge (section Called Abilities) and maybe its changed??? idk i was wondering.--Galaxyguy26 15:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds to me like what he does to escape gunfire. Also if you were wondering, they got rid of the Hunter's face. Now rather than bloody eye sockets, his face is just painted black. :( [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I still think we should have a picture.--Galaxyguy26 15:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lunge has anyone seen this lunge im pretty sure it doesnt exist.--Galaxyguy26 20:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :It exists, in l4d1. check what I added to the trivia section. you need to be playing infected in coop to use it though. I'll upload a pic showing the 'hunter pushed louis/bill/francis/zoey' text, and the lunge in action. It likely exists in l4d2, but only for the AI, just like l4d1. --AstralShapeShifter 09:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Zombie Survival Guide Everyone knows that the Hunter didn't appear in the zombie survival guide. Well it did, it made a minor appearence as a black figure but I kinda think its just a mudman. Heres a pic nah it's a mudman, every other infected in that scene is a mudman so I'd say that one is too, plus it also crawls like a mudman, Fireside I don't know. Its slow (And mudmen are fast as hell)and if you look closly, you can see that hoodie.--PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter boxer]]' I think its a mudman. he has a bit of a gallop rather than a stealthy crawl. Galaxyguy26 22:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I'm kinda unsure. the others move differently, and mudmen dont prowl like that. but then again, would valve hide such an iconic enemy like that? Thats why I'm unsure... --AstralShapeShifter 09:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Nah I think Its a Hunter I mean THe Hunter crawls on his hands and Knees while the mud men do a wierd crawl where there bent over and still kinda standing up. It looks like a Hunter do to that round hooded shape i might be wrong... -- Francisfan3 09:22, Jan 13, 2010 (UTC) Forgive me. This is my favorite subject to rage about. Here's what I'm seeing in the trivia section right now - "Oh wowz! tere eas a cut infected dog! b;ahagabagh!". I'm giving the people who posted the "this proves the cut infected dog existed" crap one day. One day, and I edit/delete the crap. The only way I will refrain from doing this, is if someone replies with goddamn proof that valve had intent to add an infected dog. Yes, the sound files call the hunter 'Zdog'. But the sound definitions call him 'kitty' repeatedly (And dont you call the hunter an infected cat, now...) So heres the basis for those who tl;dr this. Proof, or it gets mutilated into 'speculation'. We did it to the "Survivor relationships" part, Why not this? --AstralShapeShifter 01:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :The Zombie Dog was intended to exist, and I have proof not found in the Hunter's files. The Zombie Dog's files can be found here. As for similarities, the only sounds that are recycled with the Hunter are the attacks (The Hunter's scratch attack). Nothing else sounds like the Hunter. I hope this helps. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Oh and by the way, all the files in the PZ folder are ZombieDog files. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) (@filelink - Those are the hunter's files. Recycled from somthing that may have existed.) Unless we can get an email, devcom, or valve blog confirmation on this, It's all speculation. Sure, they may have nicknamed the hunter "zombie dog". But even that's speculation. it's not the presence of the "Zdog" crap I'm lobbying to kill, it's the self righteous "This was here so it proves blah blah" trivia(like that screamer part). In short: I'm not saying there wasn't an infected dog, I'm saying it's speculation based on the game files, like(but with nowhere near the drama of) the fallen survivor UCI. here's the sound definitions for those oh-so inspiring sounds. "PlayerZombie.Rage" { "channel" "CHAN_VOICE" "volume" "1" "soundlevel" "SNDLVL_85dB" "pitch" "95, 105" // "wave" "common/null.wav" "rndwave" { "wave" "player/PZ/voice/attack/ZombieDog_Attack1.wav" "wave" "player/PZ/voice/attack/ZombieDog_Attack2.wav" "wave" "player/PZ/voice/attack/ZombieDog_Attack3.wav" } } They're only named as Playerzombie sounds, and it does sound like they just remixed dog growls to get what they wanted.(the l4d1 folder contains so many more) Devcom tells us the hunter was designed to halt the survivorss, roughly after the time the boomer became the first SI, to stop people abandoning their team. no mention of anything replaced. I'm pretty sure they were just beta hunter things.(look at l4d1's sounddefs, there's a whole heap of old player zombie definitions) --AstralShapeShifter 09:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hunter Bite... that image looks more like someone spawned a ragdoll on top of ellis. Can anyone confirm this? :I wasn't expecting anyone to doubt a screenshot but if you still need proof, here's a semi-crude animation I made from the screenshots I took (I rapidly pressed F5 while getting the screenshot...) http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/HunterBite.gif OMN! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it be nice if people signed their posts? Check the SDK(either game) if you need MORE proof, but the anim proves all.(on an interesting note, me and Jo seem to be the local hunter gurus.)--AstralShapeShifter 10:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Fuck yeah, Hunters. Cause I love em. <3 [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 11:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Don't know what you guys think, but it doesn't look at all like the Hunter is biting them. Right after he leans forward, he rips back very hard, so I assume he leaned forward to gain more power for the following claw. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 01:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) D'awwww, it's a kiss! :D --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 14:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hunter likes to kiss people. And then kill them. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 15:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC)